Face to Face
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: It's Zelda's birthday and she is about to dance with a mysterious figure that's giving off a sense of doom. Just who is this masked male that seems a bit too curious? Oneshot, song-fic. T for language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm not saying that I really SUPPORT this pairing but, meh. I was bored, I just decided to go with it, and blech. ANYWAY, this is a bit inspired by "Final Hour"-was that what it was called-which has a bit of a smiliar plot.

* * *

It was Princess Zelda's sixteenth birthday and her father had seemed to forget all about the events that had taken place four years ago. The King of Hyrule had decided to throw his daughter a masquarade and now the guests had arrived while the music played.

Her dress was different then most of the ones she wore. Instead of the usual pink attire, she wore a puffy blood red velvet that hid her figure. A white shawl was drapped over her shoulders and her hair was tied into a braid. Over her face was a red mask with pearls on the sides, it was rather plain, she had to admit. But that was why she had picked it.

Her lips were painted black and when she had looked in the mirror, she had barely recognized herself. She looked around for Link, knowing it was pratically useless.

The boy had said that he was coming down with a cold and she didn't want him to risk getting worse in the cold Winter night. With a sigh, she sat down on a bench. So far, her birthday wasn't so special.

"May I have this dance?" A voice broke her out of her trance.

Zelda looked up from the floor, slowly so she could scan this person, to face another masked person. It was obvious it was a male, that she was positive on. He wore a black tri-cornered hat and fancy navy colored clothing that made him look like a nobel. His mask was a dark purple with black swirls and she furrowed her eyebrows. Something about this person told her to reject him.

But she was a princess and that would be rather rude of her...

"Yes, you may." She stood up.

"And now, we welcome a popular Zora band that has come from the neighboring land of Termina!"

Strange instruments were hauled up onto the stage and slow music began to play. Zelda did try to smile, honestly, but she just had a feeling of dread as she grabbed the stranger's hands.

The dance started.

_Face to face. _

A tendril of hair dripped out of his hat and she fought the urge to gasp. No one had hair like that except..._him._

"Quite an odd song, wouldn't you agree?" He spoke up.

_My lovely foe._

"Y-yes, quite odd. The Zora's have a very bazzar taste in music." She nodded.

_Mouth to mouth, rainy heaven's blows._

"Is it too bold of me to ask for your name?" He questioned.

"I prefer to give you my name at the end of the dance."

"Very well."

The dance continued on.

_Hand on heart. Tic-tac-toe._

"I do hope that you are having fun."

"You are quite the dancer." She tried to be nice. As soon as the dance was over, she'd dart off and run to her room. It had to work!

_Under the stars, naked as we flow. _

They were so close and she felt her breath get caught. For a second she thought she had seen his eyes through the slits in his mask.

_Cheek to cheek. The bitter sweet. Commit your crime in your deadly time._

"You look ravishing, by the way."

"Thank you. You look...dashing."

He laughed a bit at that. Zelda was positive but she thought it sounded a bit harsh, like he knew she knew. She prayed he didn't.

_It's too divine. I want to bend. I want this bliss but something says I must resist._

Zelda had to admit, he was a good dancer. He kept up a good and intellegent conversation, also. If she hadn't of known it was her enemy that had turned her to stone so long ago, she would have enjoyed herself.

"You are quite educated, not many women are."

"I resent that."

"My apologizes, I was only speaking the truth." He smirked.

_Another life. Another time. We're Siamese twins writhing interwined! Face to face. No telling lies. _

A dancing couple bumped into the two and their masks almost fell off in one fowl swoop. The two worriedly grabbed at their masks, pulling them up tighter. Nervously, Zelda laughed.

_The masks, they slide, to reveal a new disquise. You can never win! It's the state I'm in. This danger thrills and my conflict kills. They say follow your heart, follow it through. But how can you when you're split in two?_

Slowly, Zelda felt her worries slipping away. She began to feel comfortable in his arms. Her thoughts drifted to the possibility that he had actually changed after escaping the Picori Blade. It was possible, was it not? But he was an evil sorcerer and the chances were highly unlikely. She reminded herself to keep to the plan.

"The song is almost over." His voice piped up.

"Indeed, it is." She held her breath.

"Shall we reveal ourselves when we give our names?"

"...Yes."

_And you'll never know. You'll never know. You'll never know._

With the hints of a sly smirk on his lips, the male dancer leaned into Zelda. She gulped as his lips crashed down onto hers. At first she felt like screaming in terror but slowly she began to feel fine. Was this a trick of his? Perhaps it was magic? But that was perpostrus! It was just a kiss! Her thoughts were swimming as he broke free.

"My apologizes."

_One more kiss before we die._

She leaned in and kissed him. "I might as well enjoy myself."

_Face to face and dream of flying. Who are you? Who am I? __Wind in wings, two angels falling. To die like this with a last kiss... It's falsehood's flame! it's a crying shame. __Face to face the passions breathe. I hate to stay but then I hate to leave._

The song ended as the people clapped and began to reveal themselves. He glanced back at her. "Shall we?"

She gulped and was about to run when his hand caughter her arm.

"I believe you have a promise to keep, princess." He smirked.

Zelda's eyes blazed with a passion of anger as she threw her mask to the ground. How could she of thought that he had changed?! "Get it over with, Vaati. You've won. Congratulations, you bastard."

He wagged his finger at her. "Now, now, princess, is that anyway to speak to a guest?" His mask was slipped off to reveal his crimson eyes, lavender tinted skin, lavender bangs, and black scar.

"Well, kill me now before the guards decide to intervere with your plans." She bared her teeth at him.

"I did not come to kill you." Vaati sighed exasperated, as if he had explained this to her a thousand times. "I came to apologize for my behavior."

Her jaw dropped. In her anger and shock, Zelda had abandoned her princess behavior.

"I know, quite surprising, eh? Your friend released me after hearing my pleas for forgiveness. I shall be returning to my old home in a few days."

"...So you have changed?"

"You be the judge of that." Vaati smirked. "I must take my leave. Thank you, princess, for the dance." With a snap of his fingers, his clothes changed to those he had wore on the day he invaded Hyrule. A flourush of his cape and he was gone.

_And you'll never know. You'll never know! You'll never know! You'll never know! You'll never know! You'll never know...You'll never know...You'll never know...You'll never know! You'll never know! You'll never know...  
__

* * *

_A/N: I love that song. ^_^ I think it came out alright. Meh, maybe not. Blech, I'll be honest. Vaati felt a bit OOC.

Vaati: Like I'd ever change. (Scoffs at the mere thought)

Can it, Wind Mage. XD Bet ya didn't expect that!

_

* * *

_


End file.
